Such an under-garment exhibits a rear side and a front side, which can be achieved in the form of the same, single, knit tube or can be obtained by assembling front and rear panels.
For the comfort of the wearer's genitals, the front side includes a central part exhibiting a curve towards the exterior, advantageously obtained by molding, forming a pouch. This curve provides considerable comfort to the wearer by offering more room for the genitals. Even so, depending on the particular anatomy of the wearer, the space formed by the curve is more or less filled, and an unaesthetic appearance of the under-garment can result when worn. If a thicker textile material is chosen in which to execute this curved part, such as a 3D spacer knit, the visual appearance of the pouch is improved to some extent, at the expense, however, of a natural look, and the degree of opacity is increased. But if the material is thick and heavy, it is detrimental to comfort and yields a protruding curve when the article is laid flat. Briefs are known from patent document FR 2621457, which include elongated, elastic reinforcing elements provided on the front side of the briefs, and particularly over the central part, to reinforce support of the genitals, but these elongated elements are in the form of bands fastened only at their ends onto the front side, and they lead to unsightly deformations. Briefs are known from patent document GB 2474558 which complies with the preamble to Claim 1 hereto attached.